Rising Sun
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: Despite all her training, Echo team's sniper could not have been prepared for going into the war or what horrors she would witness. On the different side of the front lines, a Helghan soldier was ready, willing to see and hear what new opportunities for honor and pride the war had to offer her.


_Prologue: In The End Of One Life, Another Begins Anew_

_"There is no poetry or romance in war, it is brutal and ugly and terrifying and it turns men into animals - shrieking, screaming and running while destroying all in their path. It is survival."_

* * *

"Let me take care of him." There was a slight hint of regret in her voice, only now realizing the consequences of her actions and bold challenge to the experienced Colonel. However she was not one to back down and determinedly held his gaze, trying to see through his red glowing visor that returned her stare with a keen and judgmental eye. He assessed her weaknesses by how she carried herself, almost finding it amusing to hear and see through her feeble threats and intimidation, her complacent solo tactics were surely to be her downfall. She had a reason behind this desire to fight alone, but that's the story her eyes wouldn't tell. Without a moment's notice, his leather-gloved hand flickered sharply forward to the ISA trio, signaling an attack that his two obedient elite soldiers were willing to comply. He held himself in such a sophisticated and elegant manner, it was as if he was sending away his two dogs to finish the dirty work of details.

The woman willingly ignored her commanding officer's useless pleas, ordering her to stand down and end her gun-ho and blinded attitude. The insubordinate woman and himself circled one another, the colonel taking this moment to read her stance and most probable attack. Most likely she would lunge in with her knife in hand or aim her rifle, but that would be too easy for her. He caught something in her hazel eyes that he often saw due to this war: the cold, merciless look of hatred and need for revenge. It was quite predictable to see the redhead dart to her right and take a swing into his ribs but he reacted in a moment and caught her hand in his, slowly crushing it and watched as she squirmed under his iron grip. In an attempt to free herself, she swung her leg into his side and he let go at the sudden force. He chuckled at the easy blow, watching as she gingerly opened her hand and closed it to wake it up from its numbed pain.

She then attempted once more, this time taking her knife to his helmet but he ducked his head to the left and watched as her hand stabbed into the air where his head was, her forearm exposed for him to easily grip. He took advantage of the moment and pulled her arm behind her, twisting and pressuring it into her back as she yelped out in pain. Her body trembled, shaking and squirming once more as every pull to break free further caused the leather hand on her arm to tighten. In a last ditch effort, she stamped his foot and butted his visor with the back of her head, the goggles cracking across one of the lens and allowing her to collapse onto the floor in agony as her arm let out a sickening crack back into place.

He crouched down to her level, shaking his head in disappointment at the short challenge and lifted her up by her neck, holding her up in the air as she clawed at his hand and felt his hand tighten.

"You were a persistent one, I will commend you that much." He explained with a low, dark chuckle that filled her ears and echoed throughout the chamber.

It was in that moment she knew the true definition of fear. It wasn't the fear of dying that scared her, it was the thought of never fulfilling her duty. She had failed the moment Radec had murdered her father in cold-blood. That moment his last breath was spent and his last words whispered, she had failed. The cause of her pain all led back to the Helghast colonel, the very roots of her blind hatred and rage were all directed to that man. It was also that same man who was choking her and allowing her life to slowly flicker away in a cruel way to die. The last of her labored and desperate breaths were slowly fading, her vision blurring with every passing moment as she lost all her strength to fight anymore.

As her life faded away, her mind flowed, rushed and collided with millions of thoughts and emotions, almost as if they were trying to keep her alive and finally be let free of their mental prison. So many memories, faces, places, things she could have said or done, only to realize it was too late to alter the past. No matter how poignant or somber her life had appeared to be, it took time for her to live through and experience. But with it being taken away from her, she suddenly was freed of regret and a blissful feeling of comfort or numbed fear took its place. It was in that moment that she had been very familiar with, it was that feeling of death's eternal sleep slowly coming, the Grim Reaper pointing his bony finger and claiming her soul as his own.

The only thing she wished for now was just to relive her life in a different perspective.


End file.
